Mercury, Mars, and Venus
by DarkGreiga
Summary: Mia and Jenna reflected their own feelings towards a certain Venus Adept. The first two chapters takes place before reaching the Mars Lighthouse, the third one after the Golden Sun event. Mainly Valeshipping, with bits of Mudshipping, Steamshipping, and Lighthouseshipping added into the combo!
1. Mercury Adept's Confusion

My very first Golden Sun! I've beaten all three games before the school holiday started, so I wrote this during holiday! My second attempt writing first person's POV (the first being a collab story, which was left unfinished up to now) but I'm not sure how well this turns out for you guys and girls... (personally, I think it turned out fine)

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun! I only own the idea for this story!

* * *

_**Golden Sun – Mercury, Mars, and Venus**_

_**Chapter 1 – Mercury Adept's Confusion**_

**-Mia's POV-**

Isaac, the Venus Adept, also the leader of my party. He left his hometown, Vale, along with his friend Garet. Along with a Jupiter Adept in the team, they met me in my hometown of Imil in their travels. The first time I saw those people, I only thought that they were ordinary people whose ambition was far out of reach. But it was also thanks to them, I was able to travel outside of Imil.

It all started when I heard the news that people had gone to Mercury Lighthouse, with the purpose of lighting the beacon. As the last descendant of Mercury Clan, who protected the lighthouse for generations, I had to stop them. With Alex gone, I was the only one left to protect the Mercury Lighthouse from being lit.

As I tried climbing the lighthouse, many obstacles stood in the way. Every time it happened, that group of people would come and help me. The leader, Isaac, was in front of the other two when he used an unfamiliar type of Psynergy to finish off the lizard which was blocking my way. I had the feeling I might need their help, but I couldn't let them bear the same burden as me, as a part of Mercury Clan.

Another time when a statue blocked my way, Isaac's party came to my aid. I was grateful to him, but I couldn't think of a reward for helping me. I decided that I would trust them, to trust Isaac as he led us to the aerie. I wished… that my abilities as a healer would help them accomplish their goal, our goal to stop the beacon from being lit.

My decision to follow Isaac as my group's leader became clearer once I met Alex once more, who had betrayed our clan and planned on lighting all the beacons. Alex had thrown his family away, and he had thrown me away, as I was no longer useful to him. Stopping Alex became my first priority, and then I joined Isaac to stop him.

Since then, my life was never the same. Having to take care of sick people every day was something I would miss once I left the village, but that was what I thought back then. As I traveled with Isaac's party, I felt… happier… I was given more freedom, not tied to my family's traditions anymore… My travelling companions became the friends I had never had before, and even a love interest.

Ever since we left the Mercury Lighthouse, I felt angry and sad at the same time. I was worried about Alex, but he didn't seem to care about me at all. It was when my feelings became complicated, Isaac would always come to me. He would do anything to keep my spirits up, as he did with Garet and Ivan. But then, I felt like it was more than that.

Almost every night I couldn't fall asleep, he would come and comfort me. He would give positive statements, neutralizing my negative ones. He knew that I wouldn't talk about Alex, so he had never brought him up into our conversation. His smile was the one I liked the most about him, bringing me hope with that determined smile of his. As time passed, I realized my own feelings for him. I was in love with him, in love with my leader, in love with Isaac.

He was a brave and skilled warrior, also a great leader and friend. He was smart and would think about things beforehand. His friend, Garet, was the opposite of him. Garet would always jump into battles without knowing who he was facing. As a party healer, I had to work extra to help him with his injuries as well.

Isaac was a quiet and caring person, while Garet was a loud one. Ivan, being the youngest Adept in the party, was the one who had to tell him to be quiet. Isaac would also hide his feelings, while Garet's feelings were obvious. I knew he had an eye on me, both Isaac and Ivan also knew. He never hid how he felt for me. I wished I could tell him I was sorry that I was in love with Isaac instead, but I couldn't bring myself to say that I was in love with his best friend. I was… afraid, afraid that I would be in the way of their friendship.

Seeing how much Isaac cared for me made me feel that he felt the same way as I did, but I became unsure after I accidentally heard Isaac and Garet talking, which was referred by Ivan as 'their daily topic'. There was one person whom they would talk about, perhaps in almost every casual conversation they were having.

A Valean girl called Jenna… Who was she? What did she look like? But most importantly, who was this 'Jenna' to Isaac and Garet? Those were the questions I wanted to ask them, but I didn't have the courage to ask them. I didn't want them… no, I didn't want Isaac… to feel the wrong way about me. If Jenna was so important to them, to him, I couldn't do anything to prevent it even if I wanted to. If they became a couple, I could only try to let him go and bless their relationship.

I became more and more doubtful of my feelings as our party reached the third lighthouse, Jupiter Lighthouse. We had climbed halfway of the tower, when an accident happened. I had a bad feeling up ahead as we walked through a small platform and I quickly moved to the front and prevented Isaac from taking the lead.

I was right. Isaac quickly stepped back as I walked to the front to protect him, but in the end the trap doors below me opened up and I fell. As I fell, I hoped that Isaac would jump after me and catch me before I fell, but what happened wasn't what I had exactly hoped for. I saw Isaac's shocked face when I fell, but Garet was the one who was quick enough to jump after me. Luckily, I landed on another small platform, but Garet wasn't so lucky.

I landed on the platform, but Garet landed on the platform's edge on his side before fell off. An arm grabbed the platform's edge and I saw that Garet was there, and he was hanging on a single arm. Unfortunately, he had injured his arm from the fall and was hanging only with one arm. I could see that he was in pain, but he didn't seem to have regretted his decision on jumping after me.

"_Oh, Mia, don't blame yourself… I wasn't going to leave you down there!"_

Those words… coming from Garet… I couldn't believe it at all… But yet, those words echoed in my mind, making me more confused about my true feelings. Garet was a nice person too, and I knew he was crushing on me, but never expected that Garet would risk his own life to save me…

**-Normal POV-**

The Lemurian boat, Piers' boat, sailed through the western sea and some waves caused by the wind made the big boat rock a little. The two parties, Isaac's and Felix's parties were united at last as they made their way towards the last lighthouse, Mars Lighthouse.

On the boat, Piers was on the wheels. Felix was on the left side of the deck, his peace was bothered by Sheba as she was trying to get his attention. Isaac, Ivan, and Kraden were in the cabins, planning some strategies. Garet was in the kitchen, looking for some food to eat. Jenna was on the left side of the deck, but on the back near the cabins while looking at the sky. Mia was on the opposite side of the deck, also on the back like Jenna.

Mia looked down at the sea, feeling uncomfortable. She let a single tear fell down from her right eye and let out a whisper, not heard by the rest of the two parties on the deck.

"I'm… so confused…"

* * *

Hm... My personality tests mostly match will Mia's, probably that's why I did fine writing this... (again, this is my personal opinion) The next chapter will be up just in a minute! Please review!


	2. Mars Adept's Conclusion

And I'm back, again! Here's the second chapter of the day!

Disclamer (again, for the second time): I don't own Golden Sun! The only thing I own here is this story's idea!

* * *

_**Golden Sun – Mercury, Mars, and Venus**_

_**Chapter 2 – Mars Adept's Conclusion**_

**-Jenna's POV-**

Isaac and Garet, my best friends ever. Add in my brother and the four of us were Vale's most naughty and energetic children! We would climb trees and stole other people's fruits, which was formerly Garet's idea. My brother would gather insects and scare others with them. Isaac, on the other hand, liked to play with mud and throwing it at people who passed by him. As for me, I would be bugging them whatever they were doing. It was the happiest moments for the four of us.

To me, Isaac and Garet were like my own brothers. I treated them and cared for them as much as I cared for Felix. We were children back then, and the only thing in our minds was to play and have as much fun as possible! We never thought about anything else, except for our dreams.

Felix wanted to be a farmer, Garet wanted to be a carpenter, and I wanted to be a cook. Isaac's dream back then was taken as a joke back then. He wanted to be a hero? Really? None of us believe him. Among the four of us, he was the weakest and the one who cried the most. Not to mention that he also cried when the three of us laughed at his dream.

Those moments were happy, but it didn't last long. I, Isaac, and Garet were fourteen while Felix was fifteen. It was early in the morning, but the sky was as dark as at night. A vicious storm came not long after, and Felix went outside to check on our family's small garden despite our parents' warning. After waiting for a while, we went out to check on him and he was found almost drowning in the river.

I could only watch helplessly as my brother kept holding on a log for dear life. Isaac and Garet came and offered to get some help, but they were both found unconscious that afternoon after the storm died down. The tragic event that day had changed our lives completely. In that tragic day, I lost my parents. I lost my brother. I lost… my entire family… Isaac's dad… he was also taken…

Since that day, I would sometimes found myself awake at night, crying. I often dreamt about that day, over and over again. I would sometimes go out in the middle of the night and ran towards the river where the boulder crashed while crying, and I always found Isaac there sitting by the river while looking at the sky.

Isaac, the crybaby Isaac, never shed any tears ever since that day. His eyes would show sadness and pain, but his face always showed the toughness within him. He was the one I always came to when I remembered about that day. He and I shared the same pain of losing someone you loved, and that was what made us feel closer to each other.

Every year on that same day, Isaac and I would always sit by the river with me crying on his shirt. Garet would always keep his distance from us every year on that day. Isaac once told me that Garet's family was safe and only four lives were taken back then, and that was the reason why Garet kept his distance from us.

As years passed, I felt like I had grown attached to him. He was looking more and more like a leader, as tough as a warrior. His leadership wasn't as bossy as I was because he cared for his teammates and would do his best to protect them. Maybe, his dream of becoming a hero would come true after all… But I knew, it would soon come true.

I wished I could spend more time with him, but I was separated from Isaac and Garet after Kraden and I were taken away by Proxian Adepts, who was with my brother. After being separated, I felt like something was missing. Felix turned out to be alive was such a relief, knowing that our parents were still alive made me happy, but without Isaac, it wasn't complete.

I felt something special about him, but I didn't know if he actually felt the same way. I wished that I could meet him soon and asked him, which eventually came true when we saw him at the Mercury Lighthouse… with another girl…

From her blue hair, I could tell that she was a Mercury Adept. But why would Isaac and Garet be bringing another girl with them? Had they… forgotten about me? Did Isaac like another girl and decided to abandon me? … What was I thinking? I didn't think that him being special more than a best friend, right…? Besides, Isaac would prefer that nice girl over myself… I was bossy and I was short tempered…

But in Madra, Sheba just had to embarrass me in front of my brother! Me and Isaac, an item? I-It wasn't possible, right? It had been quite a while since we last met, so it wasn't a weird thing if Isaac liked someone else, like that Feizhi from Xian… If he wanted to go out with someone, fine by me!

After a long and harsh journey to and through Jupiter Lighthouse, our parties finally reunited and worked together with the same goal. After a long time not seeing each other, he seemed… different… He had become a true leader, leading his own party around Weyard… while I hadn't changed at all. He had matured a lot, but I was still a little girl.

After the others left, Isaac stayed behind along with me. Alone. I didn't know what to say to him, but he was the first one to make a move and hugged me.

"_I'm sorry I left you all alone, Jenna… I promise you that you won't feel lonely anymore… I'll stick with you in happiness or sorrow…"_

I froze in his arms. I felt like I had turned into a stone. I could feel that I'm heating up and the color of my face was matching the color of my hair. I was so nervous that I didn't know what I should do! He broke the hug and smiled at me before he left to join the others. I stood still in place, shocked. But his actions had given me the ability to make a conclusion: I was in love with him and had always been since the incident, and he felt the same the same way.

**-Normal POV-**

A calm breeze blew and caused some small waves on the sea, rocking the big Lemurian ship a little. Jenna was sitting on a small set of stairs on the left side of the deck, next to the cabins where Isaac, Ivan, and Kraden were. Garet would be in the kitchen stealing food, as usual while Piers was steering the ship. Jenna watched Sheba trying to get on Felix's back in front of her and laughed at the sight before she closed her eyes and felt the wind blowing on her skin.

'_I like him… no, I think I love him…'_ Jenna thought, shades of pink on her face, _'And he feels the same… And soon I'll tell him…'_

The door leading to the cabins opened up and the Venus Adept came out from the cabins, stretching his arms before he took a deep breath and looked around. He looked to the right and saw Jenna sitting on the stairs, her eyes closed. She didn't seem to notice that Isaac had already come out of the cabin was standing in front of her.

"Hey Jenna!" Isaac said, surprising the female Mars Adept as she had jumped in surprise, "Sorry if I wake you up!"

"J-Just don't do it next time!" Jenna yelled angrily and Isaac shrugged before walking over to Piers. Jenna leaned on the stairs and let out a long sigh, _'I'll tell him, but not now… I'll tell him after we light the final beacon…'_

* * *

Pretty much satisfied with my own work with the POVs so far, I guess... The next chapter should come tomorrow, if I'm not that busy... I have plans for more Golden Sun fanfics, so stay tuned! Be sure to leave review and/ or add this story to your favorites list or alerts list!


	3. Venus Adept's Feelings

Two chapters already, but no review!? Uh... alright... *cough* I'll start now then...

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun and its characters! I only own the idea of this story!

* * *

_**Golden Sun – Mercury, Mars, and Venus**_

_**Chapter 3 – Venus Adept's Feelings**_

A week had passed since the Mars Lighthouse was lit, releasing Alchemy over Weyard. The Valeans had decided to rebuild their old peaceful village like the way it was near its old location with the help from the eight Adepts. The only livable building was the inn as the mayor had suggested so that the other villagers could stay in the inn while their houses were being rebuilt.

It was almost noon and most of the villagers were working on the construction on the houses and mostly the inn. Ivan and Piers were at Kraden's room in the inn, trying to find out any effects after the Golden Sun event. Sheba was by the inn's entrance, looking up at the roof as Isaac and Felix were working on the roof after Garet fell when he was helping them.

"Feliiix… Do you want some help?" Sheba asked from below, looking at the brown-haired Venus Adept.

Felix left his place and carefully walked over to edge, feeling annoyed, "The only help you can give me now is to shut up and let us work in peace!" Felix tried to calm himself down, "Look, this job is better suited for us guys. _Little_ girls should stay out of this!"

Felix was about to get back to work, but stopped and sighed in annoyance as he heard the young Jupiter Adept yell, "LITTLE!? How rude!" Sheba walked away from the inn and headed towards the river angrily, as seen by Felix and Isaac, but she was being playfully angry, _'Felix looks really handsome when he's annoyed or angry…'_

Felix saw Sheba walked off and let out another sigh before turning to Isaac, "I'll be right back. I can tell that Sheba only wants my attention and that's what she always do to get it. Do you want me to get someone else to help you?"

Isaac shook his head, "No thanks, Garet making another hole here is the last thing I need…" Isaac turned away from Felix and looked at the hole, "Remind me not to let Garet fix the roof… again…"

Felix let out a chuckle before he went down the ladder and went after Sheba. Isaac turned away from the hole to look at the older Venus Adept as he made his way towards the river. Seeing his old friend running after a girl got him thinking, what did he miss during those few months after he last saw him in Venus Lighthouse until they joined forces in Contigo?

'_I think Felix likes Sheba in a way… or maybe the other way around?'_ Isaac thought as he continued fixing the hole on the roof, _'Even Garet, as airheaded as he is, it looks like Mia is starting to become more friendly towards him. But now, what about me? I don't think I have anyone I like that way…'_

Despite what his thoughts were, a certain Adept had always been in his heart and mind. The one he wanted to save the most when she was kidnapped, the reason why he and Garet started their quest and left Vale. She was a Mars Adept, and Felix's beloved little sister. She was his childhood friend, Jenna.

Isaac's hammering suddenly stopped as Jenna came to his mind, _'Jenna… I wonder…'_

Meanwhile on the other side of the village, Jenna was sitting by the river in front of her rebuilt house. She was watching the water's surface at first, but she ended up watching Sheba harassing her brother a little farther across the river. She could see Sheba trying to get on his back and threw themselves to the river and how Felix struggled to get her off. Jenna laughed as she saw the two of them before she went back to look at the water, looking at her own reflection on the surface.

'_Felix's love life with Sheba is going well and it gets better every day…'_ Jenna thought as she hugged legs into her chest, _'They'll make out soon, and then I'll be alone…'_ Jenna suddenly remembered something, _'Wait… Isaac? I… I haven't told him… I haven't told him… about my feelings yet… But would he really feel the same way? Isn't he with that… that… female Mercury Adept whose name I forgot!?'_

The Mars could feel that she was angry. Angry at Isaac? Angry at the Mercury Adept? She wasn't sure herself, but she felt like yelling for no obvious reason. Perhaps, it was the feeling of jealousy that she felt.

"NO! I am not jealous!" Jenna yelled angrily suddenly, not noticing that a person had been behind her for a while.

"E-Excuse me…?" Jenna jumped in surprise and turned to find the source of the voice, "I-I'm terribly sorry for surprising you…" It was a young woman with light blue hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing a white robe and white gloves, "You are Jenna… is that right?"

"Yes…" Jenna replied slowly with a slow nod, "And you are…?" She felt that the light blue-haired young woman behind her was somehow familiar.

"My name is Mia, from Imil. I travelled with Isaac's party before we became allies in Contigo. Nice to meet you, Jenna…" Mia bowed politely.

"Oh, I see…" Jenna replied shortly with a sarcastic tone, "Why are you here? I thought you're with Isaac…"

"I was looking for Garet, but I found you instead," Jenna saw as Mia smiled at her, "If it's okay with you, may I talk to you for a moment?"

Jenna didn't thought for a second, "Okay, sure, but what do you want to talk to me about?"

Mia sat down next to Jenna, ignoring the fact that the ground was muddy and she was wearing white clothing, "It's about Isaac, and perhaps you as well. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh, it's him… He likes you, right? I can tell when we met at Mercury Lighthouse before," Jenna said without giving any thoughts about it.

Mia shook her head, "No, he doesn't…" Her answer got Jenna's attention, "He is a very nice person and I like him, but that's all," Mia turned to Jenna with a smile, "I think he likes you more…"

"W-What are you talking about!? What makes you think like that!?" Jenna's face turned red as she protested.

"He talked a lot about you during our journey along with Garet, but he was always the first one to talk about you and how concerned he was when you and Kraden were kidnapped…" Mia played with her hands on her lap.

'_Isaac… talked a lot about me…? He was… concerned…?'_ Jenna stared in disbelief at the Mercury Adept sitting next to her, the shade of red still on her face.

"After I saw you at the Mercury Lighthouse and listened to Isaac and Garet talking about you, I realized that I didn't have the chance to be with him. He would fall in love with a beautiful girl like you, not me," Mia finished talking and turned to the Mars Adept, whose face was as red as her hair.

"B-But… Why wouldn't he fall for you anyway?" Jenna looked away and stared at the river instead, "You're prettier than I am, and you're kind and nice as well. I'm just… My temper always gets the best out of me and I'm quite bossy as well… Even my own brother is afraid of me when I lose my temper!"

"Thank you for your compliment," Mia looked up at the sky, "But Isaac's heart had always been with you. He said it himself that he was so happy when we found you doing fine at the Mercury Lighthouse. Now I have realized that my feelings for Isaac will never reach him and I have given up on him…" Mia lowered her head.

"Alright, don't be sad now…" Jenna smiled and put a hand on Mia's shoulder, "I'm sure there are other guys who would want to be with you!"

"Yes, and I have already known who he is," Mia looked up at Jenna, a small blush across her face, "I-It's Garet…"

"G-Garet!?" Jenna backed away in surprise, _'Out of all people in this whole Weyard, she picked Garet!? That airheaded glutton!?'_

Mia nodded slowly, "Y-Yes… He had already tried saving me in the Jupiter Lighthouse before…"

"Oh I see!" Jenna exclaimed cheerfully, "Now I understand why you're always trying to get close to Garet when we were on our way back to Vale! You must be madly in love with him, right?" Jenna teased cheerfully, _'Ugh, I think I sounded like Sheba…'_

"I-It's not that much!" Mia protested in embarrassment, "I do like him… I want to know if he feels the same way…"

"Don't worry! Knowing Garet, he does for sure!" Jenna reassured the Mercury Adept. Suddenly a splashing sound was heard from across the river, "What was that?" Jenna and Mia looked across the river and saw two people in the river, one with long brown hair and the other one with short blonde hair, "Seriously… those two lovebirds… Sheba is trying to get my brother's attention, as always…"

Mia giggled as she and Jenna saw Felix climbing out of the river before grabbing Sheba and pulled her up as well, "She is doing a good job, actually…" Mia turned to Jenna, "Have you told Isaac about your feelings?"

"HUH!?" Jenna suddenly turned to her after hearing her sudden bluntness, "N-No, not yet… I wasn't sure whether he felt the same way or not…" Her sentence was followed by a short silence between the two female Adepts before Jenna stood up, "But I guess I will do it now…"

Mia got up from her seat as well, "Good luck Jenna. I'm sure he will be very happy to know that you like him…"

Jenna nodded, ignoring the fade red color on her face, "Good luck to you with Garet as well. He can be quite a handful most of the time."

It was Mia's turn to blush heavily, "Y-Yes, I will…"

Jenna left the Mercury Adept and ran across the bridge to the other side of the river and headed towards the inn, not noticing that two other Adepts were following her. Jenna stopped in front of the inn and looked up, seeing that Isaac was busy hammering on the roof. She climbed the ladder next to the building, surprising the Venus Adept.

"Jenna? What are you doing here?" Isaac looked at his childhood friend standing next to him with a grin on her face, "Or did Felix send you? I thought I already told him that I would finish this on my own…"

"No, he didn't. But if you want some help, I'll do it with you!" Jenna replied, hiding the fact that she was feeling very nervous about confessing her feelings.

Isaac shrugged and turned back to his work on the nearly fixed hole, "Alright, but I'm almost finished anyway…" After a short pause between them, Isaac let out a long sigh, "While you're here, can I talk to you?"

Isaac turned to her and patted an empty spot next to him, giving her the sign to sit there. Jenna carefully walked over to the spot and sat next to him, "I-I have something to talk to you as well, but you first…"

"Okay…" Isaac took a deep breath, "Now how should I say this? There are eight of us in the party, and four of us seem to have found a love life, don't you think?"

"Yeah… and your point is?" Jenna was completely clueless about what Isaac had said.

"There are four of us left single, and you're the only girl left," Isaac swallowed nervously, "I-If it's possible to have another pair, would you choose? But it's not like I'm hoping to be chosen!"

It was Jenna's turn to get even more nervous, but it was the chance for her to tell him, "Uh… If I pick Ivan, he's way too young for me… As for Piers, I think he's too old… But I never know his real age, though… He never told me…" Jenna looked over to Isaac, who was watching her as she spoke, "A-As for you… I… I don't know… We're the same age and we've known each other for a long time…" Jenna let out a sigh, "Isaac, I think I-"

"I love you, Jenna…" Jenna's words were cut off, but by something she had hoped for. She turned to him and saw that he had lowered his head, "I don't know if you feel the same way, but that's how I feel. Sorry, just destroyed our friendship…"

"Isaac…" Jenna whispered and moved closer to him, and was about to put a hand on his chin to raise his head, but stopped, _'Come on Jenna… This is your chance! Tell him! Or do something to tell him that you love him before you mess everything up!'_

Jenna forced his head up with her hands gave him a hard slap across his left cheek, "Hey! What was that for!?"

"Idiot! If you want to say you love me, then SAY IT CLEARLY! Don't chicken out on me and told me some stupid riddles instead!" Isaac when silent, slightly terrified by Jenna's sudden outburst, "I… I love you too, don't you understand…?"

"Y-You do!?" Isaac was at shock, but was more surprised when Jenna pressed her lips against his.

The two enjoyed their moments on the roof until they broke apart for some air. The Venus and Mars Adepts looked at each other for a moment before they cuddled into each other, "Sometimes your obviousness is far worse than Garet's…"

"Sorry… I was nervous and I didn't know how I should tell you how I feel…" Isaac broke the hug and looked at Jenna with a smile, "But now I know…"

"And so do I…" The two heard a creaking sound as a person had stepped to the roof roughly.

"F-Felix! I can explain!" Isaac quickly let go of Jenna and stood up, backing away from Felix.

"I left for a little while and then I found you making out with my sister…?" Felix tried to look as calm as usual, but his evil grin couldn't be hidden away, "You're such a nice friend, aren't you?"

Isaac continued walking backwards as Felix slowly approached him, until he was at the edge of the roof, "Uh-oh…" Just then, Felix walked closer and Isaac was about to sidestep, but unfortunately he tripped and fell off the roof.

"ISAAC!" Jenna ran over to the edge where Isaac fell and saw him land on top of something red.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Jenna saw Isaac being pushed away and saw that it was Garet whom Isaac landed on, "Isaac? What the heck are you doing here?"

Isaac looked up to his friend and smiled weakly before giving him a thumb up, "Thanks man… You just saved my life!"

"Thank goodness…" Jenna sighed in relief, "It's good thing that Garet can become a cushion with that weight and size of his…"

* * *

Well... Garet being a 'pillow' for Isaac to save him from the fall pretty much ends this three-shots story. Dunno what else to say here other than... Please review and add this story to your favorites list!


End file.
